


Leaving Home

by Loki_of_Infinitum (Brooklyn_Hela_Jackson)



Series: Backstories [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Backstory, Champions of Infinitum, Elves, Elves are old even when young, Genderfluid Character, Infinitum, Original Player Characters, Wanting respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brooklyn_Hela_Jackson/pseuds/Loki_of_Infinitum
Summary: Why did I, Loki Plume D'Negro, leave home? Well this is why basically.
Series: Backstories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616194
Kudos: 1





	Leaving Home

**Author's Note:**

> This one is just me! Loki.

"I am 125 years old. I’m not child any more. Stop treating me like one." Loki said to his father’s anger. 

"I will treat you like a child as long as I feel it is appropriate. Now you will stop this foolishness. You aren’t a sorcerer, you never will be. Give up on that idiotic dream." He snarled. "I will not have any of my sons wondering the world like a vagabond. You are a part of this family and you will uphold our name."

"I will uphold my own name. I care not about the honour of being born into a family who is known across the land. It is an empty honour compared to something earned."

"It is an honour your grandfathers earned for us Fen. How dare you disgrace it."

"Grandfather Mossop earned that respect. All you did was marry in. He still makes the boots that keep this family where it is. You treat him with less respect than his good name deserves." Loki sighed. His father was always belligerent. This evening was worse than most. His father had decided that it was time for his youngest son to settle down and marry. Everyone in the family knew this was because Loki had been caught “dressing” as a woman by his Grandfather Fenrir again. 

"And you treat us all with less respect than any of us deserve. Fen you need to stop messing around and listen to us. We are simply looking out for you."

"No. You’re looking out for yourselves."

"Fen. Listen to father, you have no clue what you are prattling on about and he just wants to help."

"Shut up Johann. This is between me and father." Loki hissed through clenched teeth. His stupid older brother always had to pick a side, never Loki’s, and gang up against someone, to chicken to get in a fight himself.

"No, you shut your trap Fen. Listen to Johann, he is clearly far wiser than you, you welp." Fenrir his father’s father chimed in.

"Johann’s an idiot." Loki muttered under his breath but not quietly enough.

"You’re the idiot Fen. You have everything you could want and yet you would rather have nothing. Fool." Fenrir roared. 

"My name is Loki and I would appreciate it if you could use it when addressing me."

"No. Your name is Fen until you take the adult name that you were given." Fenrir stood and tried to bear down on Loki.

Loki stood and still calm let his words show is anger. "It is my name and my choice. You go on about MY lack of respect yet you all can’t get you minds around the simple fact that I want my chosen name used. If I want to live as both a man and a woman I will. None of you control me. So stop trying."

Fenrir closed any distance between himself and his grandson. William pushed between the two before either started to make it physical.

"Fenrir stand down my friend please. Loki I think you should leave now." William’s voice was soft and kind as always. Loki nodded and turned to start to leave.

"You leave Fen, and never come back, you stupid little bastard." Fenrir hissed. "You were never wanted and we still don’t want you, you blasphemous rat."

"Fuck you Fenrir." Loki yelled. "It’s my god damned life and I will live it how ever and as what ever I want. And my fucking name is Loki!"

"GET OUT!" 

The door slammed behind him and he didn’t turn around. He could hear his grandfathers arguing and he no longer cared. He was so done with the fight, especially when he just wanted to be himself. He rubbed at his arm, feeling the talisman hidden inside it's cloth band.

"Loki? How bad is it?" Alicia said quietly placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I’m not coming back, ever." He shrugged her hand away.

"Please don’t go. I don’t want you to be like Eliza. I don’t want to loss you too."

"I’ll write. To both you and Grandpa William, I promise. I can still send them to the temple, right?" Loki couldn’t make eye contact with his sister. 

"Yes and I will make sure that only Grandpa sees it. I am so sorry that they can’t see you the way I do." She kissed his cheek and could feel the tears. "I will miss you Loki. Take care." She hugged him and let him go. 

He just started to walk. He didn’t go to his home and get his things knowing that most of it could be replaced. He would earn his own respect, his own honour. At the gates he found a flyer for the Mid-summers eve celebration and tourney. This would be where it would start.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual Thank you to you, the reader, my fellow players and our DM @thegingerslytherin


End file.
